Terry fabrics are very commonly used in numerous products, such as towels, robes and the like. Terry fabrics typically include within the fabric pile loops that provide texture, absorbency, softness, and other desirable properties to the fabric. The pile loops are interwoven with “ground” threads that serve as the base for the overall fabric. Loops may be incorporated into one or both sides of the fabric. Also, loops may be of different heights to provide a desired appearance or texture, and different colors or yarn types or sizes may also be employed to influence the look and properties of the fabric.
Terry fabrics are typically woven by employing two different types of warp threads that interweave with weft threads (also known as “picks”). “Ground” warps are interwoven with weft threads at a relatively high tension and form the base or substrate of the fabric. “Pile” warps are interwoven at a much lower tension and are advanced or “let off” from the loom beam at a higher rate of speed than the ground warp threads, and they are permitted to “float” over two or more adjacent picks. When all of the threads are “beat up” (i.e., pushed together with a bar or the like) at the conclusion of a weaving repeat, the pile threads form loops that extend away from the substrate. Common terry patterns include 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7 pick weaves; higher pick patterns are often avoided for cost reasons, so most terry fabric is woven with a three-pick repeat pattern.
This type of terry fabric pattern has been used for years, but can have some shortcomings. For example, it would be desirable to increase the weight of the fabric without increasing manufacturing time. Further, it would be desirable to impart different fabric qualities into terry fabrics without increasing manufacturing time, and/or to match the quality of current products while decreasing manufacturing time. Also, during use the pile loops can slip relative to the substrate, which can negatively impact the quality of the fabric.